Love Advice From Sir Meathead, AKA the Matchmaker
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Dom and Kel are both in love with each other. The problem? They don't know the other's feelings. So, it is up to one brave Meathead to save the day. KD, lots of Neal!


**Love Advice from Sir Meathead, AKA the Matchmaker **

"But I thought you were dead!" The voice of Sir Nealan exclaimed, quite shocked, after pulling open his door. He took a step back.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Neal." His best friend glared up at him. "I've been very busy, buried under a mountain of paperwork. I swear, there is no end to the papers I have to do." She let out a sigh, then seemed to remember why she had stopped by to bother her friend. "Have you heard from Dom lately? He hasn't answered my last letter, and I was wondering how things at the camp were going." Well, that's not the only reason why she was asking...true, she _did_ want to know what was happening there…but she also wanted to hear from the sergeant.

"Oh, is _that_ why?" Neal replied, humor filling his deep voice. "I thought it might have something to do with your infatuation with him."

"I _am not_ infatuated with your cousin, Nealan!" she practically screamed. Why was he always implying that? Well, it wasn't really like him to imply, but that wasn't the point.

"Good to know," a rich voice said wryly from somewhere behind her.

The lady knight snapped instantly around, wondering who was intruding on their conversation, then blushed instantly upon seeing the sergeant in question. "Ah, Dom, how nice to see you." She shot a look at Neal before he could say anything else. He seemed quite pleased with himself.

"What was this…interesting conversation about?" he asked, tone curious.

Kel sniffed and replied with a scowl, "Neal somehow got the wild idea that I had feelings for you." She glared at the other knight for good measure.

"But how could you not, lady knight? Am I not handsome, manly, intelligent, witty, and a wonderful fighter? Who wouldn't feel strongly for me?"

She smiled. "I do feel strongly for you, my dear Domitan."

Dom grinned back, ignoring the usage of his name. "Of course you do, Protector," he replied, before bragging to Neal, "Kel loves me more than she does you. Hah."

Kel raised her eyebrows. "I said strong feelings, sergeant. I never said that those feelings were in the least bit loving."

He sighed. "Kel, Kel…don't try denying it."

She just snorted in return before saying, "While I would just love to sit here and be harassed all day by you idiots, I really have a stack of papers the size of Carthak I need to tend to. So, if you'll excuse me…" she began walking down the hall, not even bothering to finish the rest.

About to begin needling his cousin, they were interrupted by the Lady Knight's head peaking around the corner. "Oh, and Dom? I expect your report on my desk by tomorrow at first bell." She grinned evilly before resuming her path.

After she had disappeared once more from their view, Dom turned towards his cousin. Raising a brow, he inquired, "Why do you always insist on making her so furious with you?"

Neal pretended to look shocked. "I don't! Where would you get _that_ idea from, _my dear Domitan?" _

Dom rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Meathead. But maybe you shouldn't do it…one day, you most likely won't get the results you want. Like maybe a sword pulled on you." He snickered at the thought.

"Don't call me that bloody name, you bloody oaf!" the knight screeched at the other man.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, Meathead. And watch your language. Your mother wouldn't like you speaking like that, now would she?" His eyes sparked with laughter.

"Humph. Well, I will watch my language if you will go tell _our dear Protector," _he mocked, "the truth."

"What truth?" The older man asked, quite innocently. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Nealan."

Neal threw his hands up in the air. "There's no dealing with you when you're like this," he grumbled under his breath before stomping back into his room and slamming the door in his cousin's face, quite angry.

Sometime later, Dom found himself knocking at his cousin's door, looking for advice. Looking for advice on how to tell the truth to the Lady Knight.

* * *

Lol. Well, I plan on having some fun with this one...GRINS I plan on getting back on track with my updating, even if it will probably be small bits and pieces at first, I'll try! GRINS Anyway, if any of you like Ginny/Harry in Harry Potter, my friend and I have two stories up, not yet finished, but we're working on them, in this pairing. Very amusing, in my opinion, and a blast to write. Sometimes, it's more enjoyable to write with other people, I think...Lol. Off topic, sorry! Anyway, if anyone would care to read the two, they are romance/humor, and our screenname is Dahlia Reynolds! 

Thanks for reading, and I will (hopefully) update soon!  
Dreamerdoll


End file.
